


let me ssslide into our heart, my love

by Sar_Kalu



Series: Good Omens Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley as a Snake, Explicit Sexual Content, I am not responsible for your squick, M/M, Minors DNI, PWP, Sex, Shades of Bestiality except that its a Demon as a Snake fucking an Angel, Snake Sex with angel, crowley x aziraphale, post-apocawasnt, seriously, which... I'm not sure if it counts as beastiality or not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sar_Kalu/pseuds/Sar_Kalu
Summary: A drive in the Bentley turns racy when Crowley gets distracted by Aziraphale's ranting about croissants





	let me ssslide into our heart, my love

**Author's Note:**

> STOP!
> 
> If you've just clicked through the other pics preceding this one:   
>  GO BACK AND READ THE TAGS AND CONTENT WARNING. Please.
> 
> I am not responsible for your squicked feelings; those warnings are there for a reason.
> 
> That said, if you're chill with explicit sexual content; by all means, continue scrolling.

The Bentley curved smoothly around the bend, it’s nose pointed firmly in the direction towards London even as it’s driver paid not the slightest attention to the road ahead of him.

Aziraphale was ranting.

It was adorable.

Crowley cast a sideways glance at the angel, his lips ticking upwards as Aziraphale’s wrists flicked up and out, splaying his hands, fingers slightly curved as if to express his deep displeasure.

“And they were chewy!” Aziraphale was saying loudly, “they were tepid at best and chewy; what happened to that soft flaky pastry that croissants are known for? How could a bakery that supposedly specialises in them, mess the croissants up that badly?!”

Crowley hummed, more intimating that he was listening than answering Aziraphale’s rapid-fire questions. The angel never looked so beautiful than when he was passionately arguing a point or explaining about food. His colour was high and bright, spread rosy pink across rounded cheekbones and his eyes were glossy with fervour; if you paid as much attention as Crowley did, you could almost swear to seeing the angel’s thoughts racing behind his blue eyes. Aziraphale’s lips were white when pressed together but flushed when parted, Crowley paid Aziraphale’s lips particular attention; the demon found Aziraphale’s mouth… beyond fascinating.

The Bentley, unguided, had slowed in its headlong rush back to ‘civilisation’ and slipped from the main roads onto a track that hid like an uncut gem between two strands of weeping willows. As the Bentley came to a gentle stop, Crowley twisted in his seat and watched as Aziraphale continued to expound on French culinary delights - he’d moved onto crepes, it was a favourite topic of the angels - and Crowley was enraptured: he desired, no _needed_ to be closer.

But a six foot tall demon was very noticeable when he slipped onto your lap…

A snake however… was decidedly less so.

With a serpentine smile that was all teeth and shining yellow eyes, Crowley folded himself over and over until he was all muscular scales and rasping scuts. Slithering sinuously, Crowley stretched across the stick shift and into Aziraphale’s lap, musk and heat and something deliciously all Aziraphale emanating up. Crowley’s tongue flickered, his blunt narrow head curved over Aziraphale’s slacks and rested, gently gently upon the angels soft belly.

Aziraphale, who continued to rant and mostly oblivious to Crowley’s change - it was a regular occurrence at night after wine and too much talking - dropped a hand to Crowley’s long serpentine body and dragged the soft pads of his fingers along scaled sides. 

The mid afternoon drifted along in this nature, the sun close to dipping below the horizon, when Aziraphale realised that they had a) still not reached London, b) the Bentley was quite at rest beneath the shade of a weeping willow, and c) he had a lapful and avidly watching snake.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale questioned.

Gleaming yellow eyes winked at him as Crowley shifted his weight to periscope up at Aziraphale, his mouth dropping into what was unmistakably a sly grin.

Aziraphale breathed in sharply through his nose, the shifting wight of heavy coils across his lap was… dare he say, erotic? It wasn’t as though Crowley was a _real_ snake in the sense that Crowley was all-animal (though Anathema had intimated that anyone who swaggered their hips like Crowley did was just begging to be pegged); and Aziraphale had well… always considered Crowley’s snake form to be attractive in its own right. Aziraphale could see, after all Crowley-the-Demon folded up neatly into the angles and lines of his snake form.

The eyes though, no matter Crowley’s shape, remained the same.

Shining gold like the sun and slitted; snakes eyes.

Aziraphale smiled softly at his demon and stroked his fingers along the smooth scaled of Crowley’s head. “You’re beautiful, you know,” Aziraphale told his demon, delighting in the rare honesty not prevented by Crowley’s usual bluster and rolling eyes. “Even now,” Aziraphale added, heat rising in his cheeks, darkening the soft pink to a ruddy red.

Crowley shifted once more, scales rasping softly against scales and wool, heavy coils curling and compressing as he writhed in embarrassment and delight at Aziraphale’s praise.

Aziraphale heaved a shocked breath, eyes widening at the sensation of scales and wool and heavy writhing muscle against his cock, compressed as it was tightly against leg and trousers. “Oh, my!” 

Crowley froze, fearing he’d hurt his angel, only to stare as Aziraphale’s flush deepened further and sank well below his shirt collar. Crowley had chased that flush once, down the angel’s collar bones and across his sternum. Had become quite distracted by nipples and trailing fingers through soft downy blond hair and then sinking his mouth, hot and wanting, upon Aziraphale’s cock, the angels hands knotted hard and heavy in his hair.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale breathed, eyes wild with embarrassment and no small hint of trepidation, “please…” and the angel did not know if he desired further contact or for the demon to leave his lap and never speak of this again.

Crowley had two options, he knew: the first, was simply not an option at all, he could feel the thick heat of Aziraphale cock in his pants; the angel had _made the effort_ and it would be impolite to not deal with it, which left him with option two: deal with it. It being the turgid heat beneath his scuts, the throbbing flesh that already weeped for attention.

Crowley slithered and slid until the majority of his body lay in the footwell of the front passenger seat. Aziraphale watched Crowley rearrange himself with wide, wild eyes. Crowley flickered his tongue along the raised line of Aziraphale’s cock that tented the cream wool trousers and looked up at the angel expectantly.

With shaky fingers, not entirely able to believe this was happening, Aziraphale slipped the button from its boutonnière and very nearly winced as the rasp of his zipper sliding down rows of jagged metal teeth sounded over loud in the overly quiet Bentley. The air was quickly becoming hot and humid, though Crowley in his snake form never gave off heat, being as cold blooded as his non-demon fellows, Aziraphale did; a lot of heat in fact.

Warmth like sunshine bottled into human form poured off the flushed angelic being and Crowley almost wished that snake’s could blink, if only so that he might hood his eyes in his best come-hither expression. 

Aziraphale’s expression was not so much a flirt as it was a demand.

Blue eyes blown nearly fully black with desire watched as Crowley slithered up higher into Aziraphale’s now naked lap. Thick, smooth coils bunched and overlapped each other gently as the demon wound himself about the angel and Aziraphale’s legs shook as the first gentle pass of Crowley’s upper body, perhaps the beginning of his chest, looped about his cock delicately.

Looped over and over, Crowley rhythmically shifted and coiled about Aziraphale’s cock; the angel’s precome providing more than its fair share of lubrication as the angel lifted a hand to run over his chest and highly sensitive nipples, shocked at how wondrous this felt, how glorious. 

The Bentley’s windows fogged with steam as Aziraphale’s breathing grew short and choppy, he would not last long. The feeling of sinuous strength overlaid with smooth, rasping scales upon the sensitive skin of his cock was a delicious kind of torture that Aziraphale had never experienced before - though would delight in knowing again.

As the angels hips began to roll in time with Crowley’s sinuously shifting movements, the demon knew Aziraphale was getting close. The angels head was tipped back as he pressed one hand over his mouth, muffling the little moans and cries that dripped like honey from his lips, while the other scrambled for purchase, grasping randomly at the gearshift, the handbrake, the headrest of the drivers seat, till it splayed open-palmed against the roof, leveraging the angel up onto his toes, nearly spilling Crowley from his perch along the angels lap and belly.

Crowley twisted over on himself in a show of incredible flexibility, and with care of his rear-fangs, swallowed Aziraphale whole.

Aziraphale cried out, his face a rictus of glowing pleasure; sweaty, red faced, and eyes that looked blown in the low moonlight reflected off the polished glass windows of the Bentley. Crowley barely had a moment to think the angel beautiful before he was clinging as tight to Aziraphale as he dared, even as he writhed in complex motions along the turgid length of Aziraphale’s swollen, nearly purple cock, and with a bit of flexing, Crowley rose and dropped his head, rhythmically swallowing the angel down, milking Aziraphale in much the same way he did when in human form.

Aziraphale’s eyes were rolled back int their sockets, the feeling of scales sliding over hard flesh in slick pre-come and the thrilling knowledge that Crowley’s mouth stretched wide over his cock… it was too much… too vibrant… with heat that curled in the base of his spine, drawing his balls up tight to his body, Aziraphale came with a hoarse shout.

Crowley barely held on as Aziraphale’s hips thrust wildly into his mouth, his serpentine body, with abandon. Crowley worked his jaw as carefully as he could, milking the angel for every drop; the viscous fluid of Aziraphale’s come sliding hot and thick down his throat. 

With sharp panting gasps, Aziraphale slowly came back to himself; realising as he did so, that Crowley was no longer a snake, and was instead a sharply grinning demon knelt between his feet, golden eyes gleaming with joyous delight. 

“Tell me, angel,” Crowley teased, “was that as good for you as it was for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> In response to marveliciousfanace's (not really a) prompt: "It’s me, author of explicit car-fucker Crowley crackfic, back to ask where, in this thirty year old fandom, the “Aziraphale and Crowley have sex while Crowley is a snake” crackfics are hiding."  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I'm on [tumblr](https://sar-kalu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
